Old Lust Dies Hard Tale Two
by Luminaria
Summary: Sesshomaru, present-day, is a schoolteacher. He remembers nothing from his scuffle with Naraku the hundreds of years before. He's engaged now, and there's a new kid in town who seems strangely familiar. Sess Naraku, Sess Senayalayasha. Yaoi torture bloo
1. A New Day, A New Year, A New Life

Old Lust Dies Hard

By, Luminaria

Chapter 1: A New Day, A New Year, A New Life

(Present Day 2004)

Sesshomaru stood with a book open in his hands, reading his senior students Shakespeare. Literature was the last class of the day, and his students were listening with an intensity to his voice that was overwhelming as he read.

Sesshomaru was wearing his mother's pelt across his shoulders, his dyed black hair in a loose ponytail, green eye contacts, fake reading glasses, a light blue business shirt, black slacks, and black shoes. The markings on his cheeks and wrists were covered by concealment powder or cream, and on his ring finger was a brand new engagement ring of gold that matched his bullion eyes when he wasn't trying to act human for his job, though it was still really difficult because of his elf ears that constantly twitched and his mother's pelt that he wore everywhere out of habit. Forgive the rant.

He finished a chapter with about five minutes left of the day, and let the students start to pack up. A boy near the front with mid-back length wavy black hair and murky eyes raised his hand as Sesshomaru took a seat.

"Yes, Menatsu?" he asked, taking off his reading glasses and putting them in his desk drawer.

"Sesshomaru-Sama, sir, I couldn't help but notice your new ring. What's it for?"

Sesshomaru folded his hands before him with his elbows propped on his desk and his chin resting on them. A bored look resided on his cool features. "I am engaged," he answered simply.

The whole class let out startled gasps of happiness. "Oh, how long have you two dated?" asked a girl in the back with brown hair to her shoulders and eyes of blue.

"It's really none of your concern…" he said, turning away from his class in his seat and looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru-Sama," said the girl, ashamed.

_I've grown too soft. I'd normally slit someone's throat if they asked me that in front of a whole bunch of people I don't know half as well as my lover,_ Sesshomaru thought. "No need to feel sorry. I'm just not comfortable with those kinds of questions," he said. He looked up at her and his eyes were like ice burgs that would make any brave man shake like a leaf. "They're personal."

"Yes, sir," she said.

The bell rang and the class stood and left, all but one in the far back, sitting in the shadows with glowing golden eyes. "Nice job handling it like that, Sesshie. I would've thought you would've said something about us to them before now," the eyes said with a very quiet sexy voice like that of a god.

"Hey, "'Yasha. When did you slip in?" Sesshomaru asked, taking out his contacts and closing the classroom door.

"When you started reading that book. You sound very sexy when you imitate people, especially Shakespeare. I had to keep myself from moaning," they smiled, walking out of the shadows and up to the front row of student desks.

"Did you, now? Am I really that good?" Sesshomaru asked, looking over the golden-eyed person with half closed admiring eyes.

"Yes, you are, Sesshie."

The figure was a male, tall and thin, about Sesshomaru's height. He had long multicolored, multilayered hair with silver dog ears. The top layer of hair consisted of long silver hair with black streaks down to his thighs, the second layer, the under layer, was layered like armadillo armor and bright fiery orange down to his knees, and the final layer under that one was emerald green and short, right close to the scalp. His bangs were long and silver, covering his face and one of which bearing an emerald streak.

His eyes were slanted slightly and shone bright gold like golden bricks when they glitter in light. His face was like that of a fallen angel, but at that same time looked as soft as an innocent kitten's. Across his cheeks were three plum streaks, though slightly darker than Sesshomaru's. His fingers were long-fingered and gentle with long nails, and his skin tone was a pale peach, one of his own fingers bearing a gold engagement ring. He was a result of modern science and technology, made entirely from demon DNA and a cyborg body made from human body parts, and about 10 times more intelligent.

He was wearing a black jacket with a loose blue shirt and black leather pants that hugged his thin, long legs of perfection complete with black leather boots.

"So, why did you really come, Senayalayasha?"

"I wanted to bring you home tonight, Sesshie. Aren't I allowed to?"

"Hmm…well, why not. I do need a long rest. The kids aren't terrible, but they still wear me out. Plus, I still have about a 3 hour job to do at home with checking and grading papers."

"I can do that. You need to eat, take a shower, and rest. You look extremely beat, darling."

"Thanks. Well, let's go," said Sesshomaru, picking up the stack of papers, his coat, his briefcase, and locking the door after them. They walked out to Senayalayasha's car, a sleek Mustang convertible of silver, and drove home.

As soon as they stepped through the front door, Senayalayasha took the stack of papers from Sesshomaru and sat down to check them while his koi went to take a shower.

Sesshomaru stripped down and got into the scalding water, taking a scrub brush and soap and furiously scrubbing the concealment make-up off. It took the better part of five minutes for that, then for his hair, as it was the end of the week, scoured his scalp clean of the black dye, returning his moonlit locks to their original glory and finished up with soaping up the rest of his body.

He got out, dried, and started to fuss over his perfect hair, even though it was already free of tangles. Sesshomaru looked over at his mother's pelt and gave that a bath too as it had nearly become an ugly brown mass of fur. He had just cleaned it the day before.

Sesshomaru stepped out of the bathroom, tall, proud, and actually glowing from the shower. He sat down next to Senayalayasha who was already done with the papers. He was looking into space thoughtfully, his chin resting on a propped up hand and his eyes kind of glossy.

"'Yasha? You okay?" He nodded slightly. Yeah, he was fine. Once he did that and stayed like that for over three days without moving a single muscle. It turned out that his mainframe had froze and made his body shut down. He had to keep an eye on him from now on or otherwise he wouldn't be able to turn back on.

Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes and falling into a concentrated sleep. It was just after a two-hour period that he was still sleeping that he felt the top of his shirt being unbuttoned and two slightly chilled hands slid up his stomach to his chest.

He shifted, but didn't wake until he felt light kisses being planted across his collarbone like soft, cool cotton was being brushed against his skin. He opened his eyes a little and looked down at Senayalayasha, who was gazing up into his eyes.

Sesshomaru smiled and sat up, leaning over and lifting his lover's face up to his in both of his hands (Yes, Sesshomaru does have two arms now. Yay!) and kissed him on the lips passionately before breaking away and the two of them looking at each other with half-lidded eyes.

"What were you going to tell me?" Sesshomaru asked gently.

"That I love you like my soul and that I'm blessed and graced by your presence every living moment…" breathed Senayalayasha, his breath becoming heavier at the sound of Sesshomaru's sexy voice.

"And…?"

"And that dinner's ready."

"…Oh. Alright."

"I'll meet you in the dining room."

"Oh, 'Yasha, by the way…"

"Yeah, Sess?"

"You might want to feel your lovely cheeks and look down. I'll be top tonight," said Sesshomaru, smiling.

Senayalayasha blushed even deeper than he was already and nodded, walking out the dining room in a quick stride and standing against the wall. "Oh God…why does he affect me like this…?" he asked himself, touching his cheeks and taking a quick glance down. "Oh…shit…why does he do that to me?"

Hey, all! This is your very nice authoress Luminaria! I got the reviews that I wanted, and I'm oh so happy! By the way, the guys who advertised in my last fic didn't hand out their gifts, so I'll do it for them!! --Hands out plushies, chocolate, and Sissy S'mores to everyone who reviews!!-- Yes, this is the Sequel to Imperfect Harmony, and I'm so happy everyone--well, almost everyone-- loved it as much as my friends and I did. I was so very proud, and I have you very nice, loving people to thank!!

Sesshomaru: She got all cliff happy again…

Luminaria: Wha--? Hey, I'm just trying to keep the story interesting!!

Senayalayasha: What should we do?

Sesshomaru: Ah, let her be…for now. I want to see what happens to us next chapter.

Luminaria: --ish spared--

Senayalayasha: Oh, yeah, please don't get me confused with my twin sister in Hiei's Dreams. We're exact except for genders and people often get us mixed up. I'm male and she's female, okay? Or do I have to come and use my Vampire's Bloodlust on you disbelievers?!

Luminaria: Hey, Senayalayasha, you wanna get some, right?

Senayalayasha: …Yeah.

Luminaria: Then stop threatening the nice reviewers!

Senayalayasha: …Sorry.

Sesshomaru: For all of those yaoi lovers, please review, or we'll _never_ get any. --puppy eyes--


	2. Menatsu's Possession

Old Lust Dies Hard

By, Luminaria

Chapter 2: Menatsu's Possession

Menatsu sat in his room in the dark by his heavily curtained window with his arms folded on top of one another, his legs crossed, and his eyes closed. He was thinking, but it wasn't his own mind anymore that was doing the thinking. It was the spirit possessing him. It had for as long as he could remember.

_What right does Sesshomaru have to get engaged to someone other than me? I was the one that took careful, perfect steps, I was the one that caught him, and I was the one that fell at his hand, but I'm back now, my darling. That won't happen again. The same mistake won't happen twice. Once I can take over full possession of this weak mortal body, I shall call upon the demons that gave me my power in the first place and become even stronger than I was all those years past. I'll murder the one that you're infatuated with and make you mine…and this time I will not fail. I will not again have a flaw in my plans._

Menatsu opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder. They were glowing a brilliant eerie blue, looking over the dead bodies of Menatsu's dead parents in the hall, covered in blood and both tortured. The mother's throat had been slit and the father's stomach had been torn open with his insides strewn all over the house. He had been quite pleased with his handiwork.

He stood up to his full height, all 6' 1" of it, and walked out of the bedroom with his bloody whip still in his hands. "Now, to punish Sesshomaru for his betrayal to me…" he said, his voice mixed with Naraku's.

Sesshomaru laid in bed next to Senayalayasha, asleep. In fact, they both were. It was about 4 am, and Sesshomaru would be waking up in two hours. The two of them hadn't fallen asleep until sometime after 3:15.

He was dead asleep, but was in the midst of a vivid nightmare. It was in bright colors and the laughter was so loud that it seemed that he was actually there. He could feel the icy cold stone floors and the cool air, and see the stars through a high, barred window. He could feel the tears falling down his cheeks, and feel the screams erupting from his chest, but they weren't his, they were too shrill. He could see the tall dark figure above him; feel the long silky strands against his skin. It wasn't his memory; it was Rin's.

He tried to wake up, but he couldn't. Instead, he fell deeper into Rin's memory, unable to surface to the world. He barely even heard the alarm for him to wake up; the dark laughter and the screams were blocking it out.

Senayalayasha woke up and looked at the clock. 6:30 am. Sesshomaru was usually up by then packing up his things for his students and getting dressed. But instead, he was still asleep, his breathing shallow, his face uneasy, his body sweating, and his skin pale.

"Sesshomaru…Sesshomaru, wake up. Wake up, its 6:30," Senayalayasha said, shaking his fiancée's shoulders. He wouldn't move. Starting to panic slightly, Senayalayasha reached for Sesshomaru's glass of water and poured it on him. He shot up like a bullet, drenched in water and sweat, his eyes wide.

"Sesshie, are you alright? What happened?"

"I…I…I heard Rin…she…she was screaming…and…I saw…I saw someone with long black hair…" he looked at the wall a moment, then shook his head. "No…no…it was too vivid…it…it was just a dream…" he got up and went to go get dressed.

He placed his hands on the bathroom sink and stared down at the floor a moment as his light-headedness passed and he was sure he wasn't going to fall over. Sesshomaru looked up into the mirror and saw why Senayalayasha had been so worried.

His face was drawn, his eyes filled with something he had never seen in them before, most likely fear. His skin was as white as paper and he was still shaking.

Forcing himself to calm down a bit and take control, he started to apply his make-up when he remembered that it was the weekend. He groaned and washed it off then collapsed back into bed next to Senayalayasha, who was still sitting up.

"Why are you---"

"It's Saturday."

"…Oh. That's right. But…don't you have a teacher meeting this morning?"

Sesshomaru groaned again and dragged his ass out of bed to go and get ready when he remembered that the meeting was on Sunday, and so he dragged his ass back into bed and laid there, screaming into a pillow.

"Now what's wrong, Sesshie?"

"It's tomorrow morning."

Senayalayasha stayed silent.

Unknown to them, standing outside their bedroom window looking up and causing Sesshomaru's bad dreams/mood, was Menatsu, eyes glowing and face neutral.

"You will remember, and you will be mine again, Sesshomaru…"

It's Luminaria again, and I've got more gifties!! I'm updating right now because the next chapter is going to have yaoi! Yay!! The reason why I didn't put any warnings is…because there are none yet! Hee hee hee. I'd also like to say that if you enjoy my fics this much, you may also enjoy my originals on I've currently got about…4 up I think, and one of 'em is a superhero story. My pen name there is Ryou Bakuraru, so look me up and read _Demonic Presence: The Yaoi Cases_ if you're interested, or just read any of the other ones, it doesn't matter. But I'm telling you now that _Demonic Presence_ is going to have the most yaoi; like one yaoi case in just about every chapter! Hee hee hee.

Sesshomaru: Would you stop with the cliffs? And why are you being so mean to me?

Luminaria: …

Senayalayasha: What's up with the possessed kid? What's he got to do with the story? And what's the got to do with Sesshie-kun? ---thinks that Sessh is cheating on him---

Sesshomaru: …I'm not cheating on you, if that's what you mean. I don't even remember the bastard.

Luminaria: Okay, calm down. I swear, next chapter --if I'm in a terribly good mood-- I'll have a yaoi chapter, and I'll try and make it as Unedited as possible. I know how much you guys like that. So, I'll see you next chapter!!!


	3. Naraku's Demonic Purification

Old Lust Dies Hard

By, Luminaria

Chapter 3: Naraku's Demonic Purification

Sesshomaru ran to school Monday morning, unusually late. He had fallen into an even deeper dream state on Sunday night than on Saturday night, causing him to sleep almost an hour later than usual. His hair was untidy, though it was still shining brilliant perfection through the black dye that had taken an actual hour to color, his make-up was slightly off, but at least his markings were covered, his mother's pelt was stuffed with tender care inside of his briefcase, his shirt was misaligned with the buttons, his pants were in a desperate need of a press, his shoes were slightly splattered with mud from the rain from the night before, and he had forgotten, above all things, to wear his green contacts.

He ran into the school, up the stairs, in into the classroom, and even in his hasty state to get ready and was messy in his appearance, he still managed to look radiant, clean, and perfect. He straightened as soon as he entered the room and strode across the room; looking as regal he should have even with the uncomfortable human suits.

He opened his briefcase as soon as he set it down on the desk and took out his hair ribbon to tie his hair back and his mother's pelt that he draped over his shoulders with careful love. He took out a mirror and looked his face over. Noticing his make up was kind of off, he fixed it and stopped at his eyes, his tired, frightened, golden eyes.

Sesshomaru looked up at the class and noticed that everyone but Menatsu had froze and was staring at him with fear. His eyes. His unnatural eyes. The contacts! He opened his drawer and took them out, putting them on and taking out his fake reading glasses.

He slid the glasses on and took out his Algebra book. "Okay. Sorry I'm late. Please open your Algebra texts up to page one seventy-nine, please."

The students obeyed like synchronized swimmers, taking out their books and opening them at the exact same time. He looked them over with his now green eyes and the students seemed to relax a bit. They now were thinking they were seeing things. Menatsu seemed to be the only one who didn't obey.

Sesshomaru looked down at him and shut his book with the had that was holding the spine with a loud _wham!_ He set it down on the desk and looked at him. "Why do you not have your book out?"

"I'm not listening to you anymore, Sesshomaru-Sama," he said daringly. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed.

"Why not?"

"Because, I am not Menatsu."

"Of course you are. You are Shioaku Menatsu. You are no one else."

Menatsu started to snicker, which then it grew to a laugh, and finally the dark, laughter similar to the one that Sesshomaru had heard in his dreams. "You amuse me, just like you did all those years ago. Do you not remember our lovely time together?" Menatsu's voice had changed, like it was mixed with someone else's.

"Who do you think you are? You are a sick bastard. I do not remember anything about you, Menatsu."

"You don't? Well, you will…with time. I will make you remember! I will make you scream with that beautiful voice of yours once again, Sesshomaru, you will become mine again!"

"I do not know who you are, but if you are possessing Menatsu, I suggest you stop," said Sesshomaru, glaring at Menatsu through narrowed eyes of ice.

"Yes, I am possessing Menatsu, but I will not let go of my vessel. I have been possessing him since he was a young child, and I am not about to let him go. I've become quite fond of the boy, but not as fond as I have of you, my beautiful Sesshomaru. Your long hair, your bright eyes, your gorgeous soft skin…"

The students watched in horror as Menatsu stood and walked over to Sesshomaru, who had straightened. He lightly touched Sesshomaru's face and the demon grabbed his hand with lightning speed that the students sat shocked.

Menatsu just stared at it and smiled at him. "You have not become weaker. If anything, you're stronger. And your skin is as soft as I remember it. I am not disappointed."

"Do not touch me, Menatsu. I am your sensei, and I am above you. I want you to take your seat."

Menatsu's hand moved down to Sesshomaru's neck and lightly touched it. Sesshomaru bit his lip a little and held back a shiver. "Ah, you wish to respond to me. You want to scream my name again."

"You're a sick kid. What you know about me is very little compared to what my fiancée does. Now take your seat," Sesshomaru growled.

Menatsu just reached over and started to unbutton Sesshomaru's shirt. Without warning, a sword flashed and with the sound of metal colliding with bone, Menatsu was at the other side of the room, lying in a pile of broken rock. Sesshomaru had taken out his Tokijin and hit him hard over the temple with the flat side of the blade like a baseball.

"Class dismissed!" he said. Everyone packed up and ran, shutting the door. Sesshomaru took out a length of chains and rope and tied Menatsu upside down from the ceiling. He then called the cops and Senayalayasha.

Senayalayasha was there before the cops, and he ran in to see Sesshomaru still standing in the same stance he had when he had hit Menatsu, sword still in hand and his shirt undone, his breath coming in short bursts, body shaking.

"My God! Sess, are you alright?" Senayalayasha asked, running to his side. "What happened?"

"He stood and started talking to me with a strange voice. He started to touch me and unbuttoned my shirt. I took out Tokijin and hit him with it. I think…I think I know what he's being possessed by."

"What?"

"Someone that I killed a long time ago…because he had raped me…Naraku…"

That night, Menatsu sat in his room again, Naraku taken possession again. He was chanting a spell for the demons to come and cleanse the human body that he was possessing to regain his old form with stronger abilities.

"Take my body…my useless body…give me back me demonic vessel that I lost. My soul still remains, give me back my body!"

The demons, countless millions, came to the summon. "Take my body, this useless human body and turn it into a powerful vessel worthy of my ruthless soul!"

The demons were only too happy. They vanished into Menatsu's human body by the thousands, starting to change a once sweet boy's body into Naraku's new vessel, a soulless being with only one goal. Once it was complete, it looked like the old Naraku, only stronger, more resourceful, and ever so deadly.

"Yes, it's complete! Sesshomaru, now you shall become mine! Now, with this body, I shall become your rightful lover!" he laughed darkly, sadistically. It was heard for miles, as was his miasma felt.

At Sesshomaru's residence, it made him shiver, made him look up from his book and look around cautiously. "Sesshomaru, what's wrong?"

"Do you feel that? Sense it?" he asked, his golden eyes flashing.

"Feel and sense what?"

"That powerful aura, like something being born…"

Senayalayasha paused a minute and tried to. "No, why?"

"It's strange. It's familiar, yet, more powerful. There's like a haze that's wafting around. It's very thick, and you can't sense it?"

"No. Your nose must be better than mine."

"How can you not? It's so close to here…"

Hey, it's me again. Two chapters in one day! Whew! How good is that? Now you can't complain! I know I said yaoi in this chapter; just it kinda turned out shonen-ai with Menatsu and Sesshomaru in the whole school thing. Any way, I really swear I'll have some next chapter! If not, I'll eat my sister s'mores!

Sesshomaru: She did it again…

Naraku: I'm back for you, Sesshie-kun.

Sesshomaru: …Who are you?

Naraku: WHAT!?

Luminaria: Don't worry, Sess, you'll recognize him soon enough. --leans on Sesshomaru's shoulder--

Sesshomaru: Do not touch me.

Luminaria: Kay, fine. Do you thing, peoplez!


	4. Dream Weaving

Old Lust Dies Hard

By, Luminaria

Chapter 4: Dream Weaving

Sesshomaru sat him his chair in the living room, reading a book about zombies running around and devouring people. It was really very interesting.

Senayalayasha stood behind the bedroom door, watching him carefully. Sesshomaru had started to succumb to sleep again, his head falling back against the corner of the chair and the book in his hand dropping to his lap, still on the page where he had dropped off.

Naraku had sensed Sesshomaru's sleep, and had everything he needed ready to start his dream weaving at Menatsu's house, his new fortress. "You shall remember…you shall remember everything you have forgotten about me…"

Sesshomaru started to pick up on the dream, or memory better suited, and fell into a coma-like state. Senayalayasha felt the need to run to his side to wake him up before anything drastic happened, but he didn't. Sesshomaru needed sleep, and he wasn't getting any, so it was best to leave him…

The dog demon sat in the chair, his body becoming extremely relaxed, more so than when he slept. He breathing became so shallow that it was scarcely seen from where Senayalayasha was standing, and his skin started to pale again.

"Sesshie…" he whispered softly, but said nothing else. He could only watch as Sesshomaru's face started to frown slightly, and then turned to discomfort.

Sesshomaru saw the bright light in a room, felt something around his head where there wasn't anything there. The memories that had been forced from his mind for so many years were returning, and it was unwelcome. He was laying on a futon again and Naraku was there, leaning down and kissing him again. He was going to witness his own rape a second time, and he didn't want to.

Sesshomaru's fingers moved slightly and he shifted, as if trying to get away from something, but the dream wasn't about to let him go. Again, Senayalayasha felt that overwhelming urge to go to his aid, but he stopped himself again, forcing his body to watch. "No…" Sesshomaru said quietly, and there was intense fear in his voice.

Sesshomaru could feel a warm, slimy tongue licking his neck and a warm mouth sucking it, and then he felt rough hands touching his chest, scratching the skin and making him bleed. He raised his hands and acted as though he was trying to pry something off himself, but there was nothing there and there wasn't anything he could do about the dream except wake the hell up!

The youkai felt invisible hips starting to grind into his and he brought up his legs, hoping to make the action stop, but he still felt it, in his dream and in the present. He moaned aloud and he face showed frustration, but his voice only held ecstasy.

"I won't…I won't!" he said, as clear as a bell, but in his memory he was, and he couldn't believe it. "Leave my body alone!"

The hands refused to leave, as did the warmth from the person's body. "No…No! I won't obey you!" The memory proved him wrong though; the vividness and authenticity of it almost making him become the memory itself, the strength of it all almost surpassing his will.

Sesshomaru grasped the arms of the chair tightly, gritting his teeth and sweat running down his face and hands. Before he knew what had happened, he was having an extremely loud orgasm. Senayalayasha, always being turned on by the sound of his lover's voice anyway, grasped the doorframe he was standing behind and bit his lip. He wasn't going to make a sound, he wasn't!

The whole deal lasted a little while longer, and then it just stopped. Sesshomaru was still and he relaxed again, though he was still breathing pretty hard.

Senayalayasha walked over slowly to Sesshomaru and touched his shoulder. Sesshomaru shot awake and looked around, flexing his claws. "Sesshie…?"

"Oh…'Yasha…it's you. You scared me."

"Are you okay?"

"I think so…"

"You had a pretty loud one there a few minutes ago. What was that all about?"

"A…loud…one? …Oh no…" Sesshomaru whispered, touching his temple.

"What?"

"I think…" Sesshomaru started, looking away and grasping his chin. "I think Naraku found his way into my mind and replayed my old memories of…the rape. I know I took part in it as well, but it's not as major as his. I mean, I know…oh, never mind. It's too complicated."

Senayalayasha sat in his chair that night, checking over Sesshomaru's corrections on his students' papers. He was so absorbed in fact, that he barely felt Sesshomaru's hands sliding down into the collar of his shirt on his chest.

He stopped and looked up, then smiled. "Hi."

"Do you know what tomorrow is?" Sesshomaru asked seductively, leaning down over the back of the chair and kissing Senayalayasha's nose.

"Mmm-mm. What is it?" he answered in an infatuated tone.

"Nah, I won't spoil it."

"Please?"

"Oh, fine. Tomorrow's mating season. You up for it or do you want to wait another year?"

"It doesn't matter. What about you?"

"I think I'll have to wait another year. It's going to be hard for me this year as it is with my sleeping problems."

"I see. So next year, then."

"Yeah."

"Okay. It's fine with me."

Senayalayasha went back to checking the papers and Sesshomaru walked into the bedroom. He could already feel the effects of heat coming on.

"I've got to get away from everyone, then. I don't want to do anything unforgivable, much less hurt someone…" Sesshomaru said. He called the school and said he was sick and it was possible he wouldn't be there for a while, and then he took his Tokijin and left the house for the forest far from town.

Hey, it's Luminaria again! I got some yaoi in there, so don't complain! Next chapter…next chapter shall be the unedited, heh heh. There will be no Edited, so sorry, lime-lovers! You're gonna have to convert if you wanna read it! Hee hee hee hee!

Sesshomaru: ---grabs Luminaria and starts to strangle her---

Luminaria: ---gag gag gag--

Senayalayasha: Why'd you make him leave?

Sesshomaru: And what's up with yet ANOTHER cliffhanger?!?

Luminaria: Next…chapter…all…explained…mating season chapter…---dies from suffocation by Sesshomaru's hand which means no more chapters---

Sesshomaru and Senayalayasha: …shit…we killed her…now we'll never know what happens…

Luminaria Ghost: Yeah you will. Cuz my ghost is here! Now, go and apologize to my dead body! Please review!


	5. In The Forest

Old Lust Dies Hard

By, Luminaria

Chapter 5: In The Forest

Sesshomaru wandered around out in the woods the next day, the first day of mating season that was to go for at least a week. He had his trusted Tokijin with him, and he was far from a populated area so as not to harm anyone.

He walked in a quick pace so as to distance himself from any humans who might've been hiking around the area, and stopped near the center, leaning against a tree and gripping the sheath of his sword so tight he feared it might snap from the pressure.

"I'm not going to mate with Senayalayasha until he so desires. We'll do it next mating season. I'm going to wait it out here so as not to deny his wish…" he said, folding his arms and sitting cross-legged on the ground. It wasn't like there were very many demons left to mate with anyway, so he should be alright.

He sat there with his eyes closed, riding everything out for the first two days. Near sunset was when the effects of heat really started to set in. His body temperature went up and he started to sweat, sharp pains started to shoot through his body, and his scent started to waft away from him in light bursts.

If anyone comes, I'll kill them. I'm not doing it this year… he thought, clenching his teeth together and concentrating on getting through the whole ordeal without going crazy. Well, he had made it through the past some hundred or so without, so this year shouldn't be a problem. Though how he did it was a strict secret as any youkai that didn't mate every year died, and he wasn't about to mess it up for him or anyone else.

By the end of the sixth day, the entire situation was becoming really tiring and was starting to frustrate Sesshomaru, like it did every year. If it just lasted a day or maybe two at most, then it would've been great. Now, he barely had the patience to sleep…which was a bad thing. That meant that he no longer had the patience for anything else…except for nothing.

Sesshomaru gripped the sheath of his sword, forcing himself to stay sitting as a thick cloud started to fill the area, too thick a almost breathe and full of one's heavy, cunning scent that he never wanted to know, much less see or feel, again. He kept still however, resisting the urge to look up.

The miasma started to become thicker, and the cloud started to gently caress his face and hair. He raised a hand and waved it away, refusing to fall victim to something like that again. As soon as the miasma became close to its thickest, he looked up and hissed at the dark figure outlined in the dark violet mist.

"Naraku…get away from me, you sick bastard…" Sesshomaru growled, his voice full of malice. Naraku only laughed at him.

"Why, Sesshomaru, it's nice to see you too, and in such a venerable state as well. Oh, how well my luck is going, hai?" said Naraku, smiling that evil bitch smile and sitting so close to Sesshomaru that he could feel the fabric of Naraku's hakama against his, speaking right into the youkai's ear.

Sesshomaru rose and drew his Tokijin without a second's notice and swung it down onto Naraku…

And he caught it. Caught it by the blade and held onto it with a hand, a single hand, but it wasn't cut, bleeding. Sesshomaru blinked and looked up at Naraku, perplexed, angered, and impatient. He jerked the sword free and swung again, only this time at Naraku's side. He still caught it, this time by the wrist that was hidden inside of his dark blue kimono.

Naraku smiled and raised his arm, the sleeve falling to his elbow and showing him his undamaged forearm. What was left of a cut was healing impossibly fast, even for a youkai. Sesshomaru stared at him unbelieving, and then backed up a step against the tree…which was a bad move on his part.

Naraku moved and without seeing how he did it, the bastard was standing in front of him, pinning him to the trunk of the tree. This Naraku was stronger than the one that he had defeated from what he remembered. And wasn't he dead? So that means…his soul possessed Menatsu's body and he transformed it into his old one only with more abilities and the ones he had before were stronger. Oh…shit…he was in some deep trouble now.

"Sesshomaru, do you know how long it took me to find you again, even as a spirit and possessing bodies? Years, hundreds of years. I found you just this year and came up with a plan. Do you know what that was?" Naraku asked, sliding his left hand into Sesshomaru's kimono and drawing his claws lightly over the youkai's soft chest, leaving deep abrasions that stained the fabric.

He stood there and gazed back into Naraku's eyes, telling him to go on. "Well, the plan was to send you the memories that you had forgotten about me and our time together back through dream weaving. It was really a very simple task, and if I'm right, you responded to the memory of me fucking you quite well, hai?"

How did he know that? Up to using his puppets again to spy upon him? No, he wasn't going to jump to conclusions, but it seemed so obvious. He continued to glare at Naraku as the hand inside of his kimono roved over to one of his nipples and started to torment it.

Sesshomaru simply would _not _have this. He raised Tokijin again and started to bring it down when Naraku grabbed his wrist and held it tightly, forcing him to let it go. He tried to free it, but finding the effort was unsuccessful, he dropped it to the ground and Naraku gently let go of his arm and looked at Sesshomaru's wrist that he had now cut.

"Oh, it seems that I have cut you. Allow me to get that for you…" he said, moving the arm towards him and licking the blood off of the wrist where it was coming out in a thick rivulet. Sesshomaru watched him and started to pant, lowering his head a bit and swallowing. That can't feel good. It's not _supposed _to feel like that. Only one person can make him feel that that, and it sure as hell was on fire wasn't Naraku.

He tried to pull his arm away feebly, then roughly as he came back to his senses. "No…! You're not…doing that again…!"

Naraku looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes and said softly in a calming tone, "Not doing what?"

"What you're thinking about doing while I'm in heat and you having your way with me and leaving me out here to feel miserable afterwards!" Sesshomaru snarled, pulling his arm away from Naraku and trying to shove him off.

Naraku looked at him with intense eyes and gripped Sesshomaru's wrists, refusing to let go and restricting his movement. The youkai continued to struggle despite it all, even when Naraku moved closer to him and started to grind his hips heavily into Sesshomaru's. "Who said I was going to do that…?" Naraku asked thickly.

Sesshomaru threw his head back and let out a loud yell of pleasure and frustration, trying to get Naraku away from his body. "No, you're not going to do that again, you motherfucker!" he said, his head still against the tree and his voice full of ecstasy.

"Ah, but then why are you allowing me to do it now?" Naraku asked with a smile on his lips. "Tell me that."

Sesshomaru couldn't. All he could say was, "You can't do this! I'm already taken!" This caused Naraku to pause and give him a dark glare. Sesshomaru looked at him through half-closed lids, panting heavily with his wrists plastered to the bark.

"Who has you? Was it someone with dog ears? Multicolored hair? A lovely seductive voice? Tell me, Sesshomaru, tell me now!" Naraku hissed.

"Yes…it was him…why? No…What have you done to him? What have you done to Senayalayasha!" Sesshomaru cried out, trying to kick Naraku. Naraku caught the leg by the knee and started to twist it. Sesshomaru yelped.

"I've only done to him what I am going to do to you. You must tell me now, what have you been doing since my death, Sesshomaru? I saw that you were following the times, the dress, now tell me, what is this band of gold on your ring finger?"

"You mean…you raped him? Naraku, you…I'll kill you! Where is he? I'm not telling you anything until you let me see him!"

Naraku frowned. Sesshomaru was being extremely difficult. "Fine," he said, and waved his hand. Next to him, hanging from chains binding his elegant, slender, sexy body, was Senayalayasha, naked, beaten, and raped. The silver chains around his body were burning into his skin, and his head was hanging limply to the side near his shoulder, cuts, hickies, and bites all over his cheeks, neck, chest, stomach, legs, arms, and the upper side of his feet.

"How could you…"Sesshomaru asked, staring over Naraku's shoulder at Senayalayasha's still form with tears falling down his face. How could you do that to him…?"

Naraku smiled again and let go of Sesshomaru, walking over to Senayalayasha's body and gently running his hands over the still body in a cruel, evil fashion.

"Stop touching him that way!" Sesshomaru said, body shaking angrily and his voice wavering. Naraku looked back up at him and raised his eyebrows as he went and started to kiss Senayalayasha down his body again.

"No, stop that! STOP IT! If you want to do that, do it to me! Leave Senayalayasha alone!"

Naraku looked up. "So, you're going to cooperate with me?"

"Depends. What do you want from me?"

"I want you. You've always been an obsession to me, even after I died. I want you more now that you've killed me once. It'd be interesting to see if you can kill me now. But, what I really want, is you as my eternal lover."

"I'm taken by Senayalayasha! We're engaged, and you can't stop us from next season!"

"Oh, can't I? That's why I'm here. I'm here to take you as mine and to kill your present lover," said Naraku, drawing a long sword.

"If you leave Senayalayasha alive, then I'll go through with it," said Sesshomaru, getting nervous.

"I suppose I can go with that plan instead. I get what I desire, and so do you, even though you'll never be able to love him again," Naraku said softly, reaching up and stroking Senayalayasha's hair before walking back to Sesshomaru and touching his face.

He kissed Sesshomaru's lips and his hands started to rove, sliding inside of his kimono and hesitating slightly on the edge of his hakama. Sesshomaru started to fight back a little, thinking about throwing him off. Naraku evidently picked up on the negative vibes and grasped Sesshomaru's wrists tightly, throwing him against the tree roughly and starting to bite lightly on his neck. Sesshomaru's breath started to speed up again and he bit back moans.

"Sesshomaru, my darling, I thought you said you weren't going to fight me. But this works just as well. In fact, I think it'll heighten the pleasure quite considerably," Naraku said, starting to take off Sesshomaru's kimono with his teeth.

The inu youkai laid against the tree, plastered there by the other male youkai that was trapping him with his hips. He groaned and began pushing all of this weight into Naraku's body, trying to get enough room to pull up his legs and kick him away. He may have given himself to Naraku, but he wasn't going to let him invade his body again without a decent fight, much less during mating season.

Naraku fought back with little effort, using more of his miasma to his advantage by using it to intoxicate Sesshomaru. He felt it began to work on the silver-haired demon as his body started to relax and his eyes started to cloud over, but he continued to fight.

"I'm not going to be that…submissive…this time, Naraku! I'm going to fight back until I die of exhaustion!" Sesshomaru growled, bringing up his knee and driving it into Naraku's groin. The poison youkai groaned lowly and released Sesshomaru long enough for him to kick him upside the head and make a run for Senayalayasha's unconscious body. He had to get him out of there, he just had to!

He had barely touched his lover's soft hand when he was tackled and his hands shackled above his head. Sesshomaru let out a low snarl and thrashed around under Naraku, trying to get out from under him.

He felt the weight being lifted off of his waist and his body being dragged to a nearby tree, his hands then chained to the branch above his head so that he hung an inch or so from the ground, yet in perfect reach of Naraku's hungry hands.

Sesshomaru grasped the thick chain above his head and started to pry the links apart as Naraku started to slide his kimono off and untie his hakama, letting his dark hair down. He chuckled.

"Sesshomaru, you won't be able to break those chains. I've enhanced them to make them strong enough so that not even you can get free. They'll tighten on your wrists before you even have a link loose," he chuckled. Sure enough, just when the youkai felt one of the links start to give, the shackles tightened to the point of nearly cutting his skin through to the bone. He let out a slight yelp of agony, his hands releasing the chain and his body freezing as he waited for the pain to pass. It simply refused.

Naraku moved close to Sesshomaru's kimono, starting to untie the hakama belt that held both of the garments together and touching the pale skin inside of them. He barely reacted through the pain as the crimson blood began to run down his arms in thick rivulets and stain his white kimono.

The demon started to run his hands up and over the surface of Sesshomaru's chest, teasing his nipples and leaving bloody bites on his skin. The inu youkai refused to react, except for when Naraku's hand dove down into his hakama and started to explore his legs. He then kicked Naraku full under the chin and begin struggling with the chain again, fighting the agony and miasma.

"You're not doing that that easy…now if I could just…get one of these…links…open…I could…get down and get 'Yasha where he needs to be…" he said in a strained voice as Naraku started to stand with a hand on his jaw.

"You feisty bastard…just for that I shall inflict pain upon your lovely body, far more painful than what is going through your wrists this very moment…" he said.

With that, he grabbed Sesshomaru's ankles and pulled. The demon cried out and tried to recover from the agony, quick breaths coming from his lips and heaving chest. It felt like his hands were being torn from his forearms.

"Naraku…I'll…Aaaaaaa!" he tried, but his sentence was cut off.

"You'll do what?" Naraku asked softly, his miasma becoming thicker and pulling harder.

"I'll kill you again for what you've done to Senayalayasha…Goooooooooooow!"

"You'll do no such thing. When I have you as mine for eternity, you shall bear my offspring," said Naraku, kissing him across his collarbone and up his neck. Sesshomaru started to fight again, but his body started to disobey him again by wrapping his legs around Naraku's waist. Using all of his will, he forced them off and tried to kick him again, but this time, his legs wrapped themselves around the fucker's waist and wouldn't let go, like they were super glued to him. Naraku smiled at him and grasped his thighs tightly, resuming his wonderful hip scraping.

Sesshomaru started to sweat again as he felt the other's groin against his, the feel of it about driving him crazy with need even as he tried to regain control over his legs.

"No…oh, yes…no, stop…I…can't…decide…Naraku, no…stop that…wait, don't…" he moaned as he both tried to pull away from it and beg for more. How he did it, he didn't even know.

Senayalayasha started to come to at the sound of Sesshomaru's voice ringing with inclination through the forest. He opened his eyes and started to look up when he found that he couldn't breathe with the chain around his neck connected to a thick tree branch above him. He melted it at will and fell to the ground with a heavy _fwump_! on the forest floor, then broke the chains on his wrists behind his back.

Once he was free, he stood and started for Naraku when the force of his miasma began to freeze up his mainframe. He just stopped in his tracks and collapsed, his eyes still open, but a dull, blank, almost black color. Senayalayasha had shut down, and there was no guarantee that he would turn back on.

Sesshomaru looked over Naraku's shoulder through half-lidded eyes as bliss swept through him. "Senayalayasha…" he whispered, and with one last lungful of miasma-infested air, fell into a blackout-like state close to Senayalayasha's shutdown. He would still respond, but he wouldn't be able to fight back. Sesshomaru was trapped.

Some time later, Naraku dressed and carried Sesshomaru up high into the mountains where his fortress lain in ruin. He surveyed the work that had to be done in order for it to me remotely inhabitable, but he didn't care. He had his prize.

Naraku narrowed his eyes. "It'll take some work, but it'll be back in order soon. I've got what I wanted and I'm pleased with that for the time being. But…I cannot wait for the full moon."

In his arms, Sesshomaru moaned and shifted, his lovely eyelashes fluttering in his slumber. A slight breeze came up and started to play about in his silver silk mane, brushing, combing, caressing, and twirling it like a thick, shining mist. Naraku smiled and ran his fingers over Sesshomaru's silk lips.

"Yes, everything's going to plan…just a few more nights to go and he shall be mine…"

Hello. Luminaria's Ghost speaking. Sesshie and Senny are trying to figure out how to bring me back to life, but hey, I'm hangin'. I'm sorry this chapter took FOREVER to post. This was a very difficult chapter, and very loooong, might I add. Wow. Told ya I'd get some yaoi in there, and I did, it's a WHOLE CHAPTER! Now, please review so that you can find out what happens on the full moon. I'm so going to shock a lot of you guys, heh heh!

Senayalayasha: Why did I shut down? It couldn't have been the miasma!

Luminaria: It was. Too heavy for your mainframe to resist. Sorry, but don't worry, someone has to come to Sesshomaru's rescue, so it might be you.

Sesshomaru: I don't need rescuing. I can get out of there myself.

Luminaria: Then why are you still with Naraku?

Sesshomaru: …good point…

Luminaria: Oh, and Senayalayasha, Naraku stole your engagement ring. You better get both of them back before the full moon, or you're loosing Sesshie-kun.

Senayalayasha: WHAT? That ASShole! grabs his sword and runs after Naraku like a madman

Sesshomaru: …I'm being rescued. That's so not right…


	6. Halloween Evening Part One

Old Lust Dies Hard

Ryouna Bakuraru

Chapter 6: A Demon's Shock

Sesshomaru sat in his room with shackles around his wrists and ankles to a long chain that was connected to the wall opposite of him so that way he couldn't escape. He had regained full control over his mind and was he ever fucking pissed off.

The miasma in his room wasn't as thick as it had been in the forest, which was a plus, but that wasn't what had him so ticked off. It was the fact that he had been fucking violated when he was intoxicated and Senayalayasha was still out there in that forest somewhere, unable to reboot his mainframe.

Sighing, he took off his engagement ring and looked on the inside of it. Senayalayasha's name had been engraved on it so that if anything like what just happened happened, then they would still belong to one another even though Senayalayasha didn't have the other ring or one or the other had been invaded by someone else.

The door opened and Naraku walked in, smiling darkly. "Hello, darling. Do you feel any different?" he asked, walking over to Sesshomaru and holding him tightly.

"Of course I feel different, Naraku. You invaded me!" he hissed.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, Sesshomaru. That's not what I meant. I mean, do you feel any…different?"

"I said…how do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked, changing his sentence and looking up at Naraku with a suspicious look.

"That's better. I just mean…different. Do you feel like anything within your body's changed at all? Like, decreased strength, tiredness, pale skin, and flip-flopping moods?"

"Yes, why?"

Naraku smiled. "Ah, so then it worked…it will happen on the full moon then. I am so glad that you have proved to be such a good host…"

"What do you mean, Naraku?"

"I mean, that you're going to be mine eternally the full moon by giving something to me. Isn't that special?"

"No, I think it's downright sickening. You better tell me what the hell's happening on the full moon, or I'll--" Sesshomaru was cut off by a passionate kiss from Naraku who was grasping his wrists and pinning him against the windowsill.

Sesshomaru struggled and succeeded in throwing the youkai off, standing and panting. "No. You are not."

"I wasn't going to. I just wanted to give you a kiss, darling," said Naraku, looking Sesshomaru in the eyes.

"A kiss my fucking ass! You were trying to pull a fucking move on me!" Sesshomaru hissed. Naraku laughed.

"Oh, you're so much fun to torment, Sesshomaru. Now please, relax and enjoy your stay. You might as well make yourself comfortable, my beloved. Please, take your seat and be happy."

Sesshomaru hissed as he was forced back down on the window seat and a quick kiss placed on his turquoise moon. He lashed out and his hand was stopped dead by the metal on his wrist. Though there was slack left, it wouldn't budge. He looked up into Naraku's face to see that the youkai's eyes were concentrated on his hand with very little effort, and finally jerked his head back a little to throw the hand back as well as Sesshomaru's entire body onto the window, making it shatter and causing him dangle from the sill of the window, Sesshomaru hanging on by a hand with a sharp glass shard slicing straight through it.

Naraku approached the window and watched him a moment as he took hold with the other hand and started to pull himself up when his right hand slipped on the blood from the other and cut that one as well, letting out a cry of anguish. Below him was a 7,000 foot drop to a very deep, very rocky abyss. There was no absolute guarantee that he would come out of it alive.

After another ten minutes of struggling, Sesshomaru started to loose his grip and tried to grip something that wasn't slippery, but his left hand slipped and he started to fall…

When Naraku caught him, faster than Sesshomaru could ever move, and with such grace and strength that it made Sesshomaru both angry and awed. Naraku let him hang another moment, hanging half out the window himself, before pulling him in with a quick pull of his hand. He set him down gently on the floor and stood, licking the blood off his hand. What was left of a puncture wound on his stomach was already gone, only a bloodstain left in the dark fabric.

"Let that be a lesson, my dear Sesshomaru, that I am now above you. You try to attempt anything, I will punish you. You try to prove that you are better than I, I shall frighten it out of you. Remember that," Naraku said, leaving.

"I wasn't scared…" Sesshomaru muttered, looking at his cut hand. It was already healing, but it was still painful. "I was just worried is all…"

Back in the forest, the night before Halloween, Senayalayasha was starting to reboot. His eyes opened a little and flickered as they were relit by the light within his soul and mainframe. As his wounds started to heal, a hatred was born within his heart, a hate so powerful that before the restart was even finished, his body started to change.

"Na-raku…" he hissed, his eyes starting to change colors to a vibrant golden-red color with no iris whatsoever. His body started to jerk a little, spikes growing from his shoulders, down his back, and on the sides of his arms and legs, his fingernails growing an abnormal 4 inches longer, and his fangs growing an extra two inches.

With a final yell, he sat up onto his knees and sprouted wings from his back, midnight black encrusted with white bone along the membrane. Senayalayasha panted as dark markings of demonic dialect burned onto his pale skin. Drawing a sword with a black diamond blade and ruby edges infused with dark magic and a hilt made with a vampire's breast bone, infused with more magic and vampire's blood, the beautifully deadly Vampire's Bloodlust, he stood and sniffed the air.

"Soon it will be Halloween. Naraku must die…he must die for what he's done to me and Sesshomaru…" he growled in a possessed-sounding voice like a whisper.

He looked to the sky and took flight, mowing down trees and shrubs along his way. Determined to get Sesshomaru back, he then took to the skies and flew onward towards the white sphere that was the moon.

(Halloween Evening)

Sesshomaru sat in the dining room, awaiting Naraku's arrival. He looked outside at the large, red, full moon, somewhat nervous. Naraku had been awaiting that night for over a week, and it was the appointed night. He had said no time, so he assumed during dinner the said…thing, would occur.

Naraku finally appeared, dressed in a long black kimono that dragged across the floor, his hair done up in an elaborate style with chopsticks, and decorated with countless tiny jewels in the shape of teardrops. His face had stripes of red make-up on the cheeks and dark blue lipstick on his lips. On his eyes was a dark purple eye shadow and his face painted a very pale color.

"What is the occasion besides Halloween evening?" Sesshomaru asked, dressed up as well in a bright red kimono, white face paint, black eye shadow, and jewels braided into his long silver locks, the backs of his hands decked with large sapphires and rubies.

"Why, Sesshomaru, I think this is a very formal occasion. Tonight, we send out our new guest to terrorize the world," said Naraku, sitting across from him.

"'New Guest'? Who's that?" Sesshomaru asked, wrinkling his nose in distaste.

"We shall be meeting him very shortly…" said Naraku, becoming serious and looking at Sesshomaru intensely. It was then, that Sesshomaru felt strangely sick…

Hello, all, Ryouna here again. Heh heh heh, I was evil by cutting it off like that. Now you have to review otherwise I'll just let Sesshie-kun die and you'll never find out what actually happens…

Sesshomaru: You will? Why, you little…--reaches for Ryouna again--

Ryouna: Hey, hey! No killing the author a second time! Just forgave you!

Naraku: I love what is going to happen next…--already knows all--

Sesshomaru: You do?

Naraku: --nods--

Ryouna: I'm not telling. Please review, or Sesshie-kun gets it! --takes out knife and holds it to Sesshomaru's neck--


	7. Halloween Evening Part Two

Old Lust Dies Hard

Luminaria

Chapter 7: Halloween Evening Part Two

Sesshomaru grabbed the table and looked at it in a sickly manner, feeling like he was going to throw up before he felt something tear at the inside of his flesh. He let out a strangled yell and fell backwards onto the floor on his back, panting and beginning to convulse a bit.

Naraku merely closed his eyes and stood, walking slowly over to Sesshomaru's body and watching from the sidelines. The youkai grasped some rock tiling on the floor as his back arched and he let out another cry, sweating as Naraku walked over and undid his kimono before stepping back again. A deep gash traveled down Sesshomaru's chest to the rim of his hakama as a pair of long claws reached up from the depths of Sesshomaru's body.

Sesshomaru looked down at them, biting his lip as he let out another scream as the thing started to crawl forth from within him, first hands, then a silver haired head covered in blood with inhuman-like eyes and ungodly long fangs.

Naraku smiled as the torso appeared, alabaster and muscled and smooth, like Sesshomaru's own. It pulled its leg out of the youkai and collapsed to the floor, scrabbling at the slippery stone to get up while the poison demon walked over to Sesshomaru and knelt by his head, lifting it onto his lap and stroking Sesshomaru's battered chest and pale face lovingly.

The beast turned around and Sesshomaru saw that he was looking into a mirror image of himself: same face, same body, same hair, but with the feel of Naraku and demonic red eyes that then changed into bright blue.

It growled and looked from Sesshomaru to Naraku, growling deep in its chest.

"What…what is that?" Sesshomaru asked. Naraku smiled.

"Why, this is going to be the guest of ours, my darling. Our offspring, to be more precise. He shall terrorize the world this very evening, and you bringing him into this world signifies that you are my mate. It cannot be reversed. As long as you have the scar on your torso from this ordeal, you shall be mine. It will never go away, not ever. It's just like my love for you. Now, what shall we call him?"

Sesshomaru looked at it with exhausted eyes and thought. "What about Senomololii…" he asked softly. "It means 'One Who Destroys'…"

Naraku smiled and hugged Sesshomaru's head. "Lovely name. Senomololii, please take care of the oncoming unwanted guest, then you may go and wreak havoc."

Senomololii purred and leapt out of a closed window before grabbing some tree branches and flying from one tree to another. Sesshomaru watched it before letting his head fall back onto Naraku's lap again, spent well beyond his body would normally allow.

"Now, you just relax…you've served me well this evening," said Naraku in a calming tone. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and let his body relax, tolerating Naraku's hands on his chest slowly roving over his skin and ripped open stomach.

He moaned and let out a hiss as Naraku slowly started to slide his fingers into the gap the beast had crawled out of that was still bleeding. Naraku glanced at Sesshomaru's face before taking his hand back out and lightly smearing the blood on his face with his fingers.

Sesshomaru made a face and turned his head away, trying to make Naraku stop it, but he was persistent. He continued by lightly trailing it down Sesshomaru's neck and slightly exposed arms down his chest and stomach to the rim of his hakama.

Naraku set Sesshomaru on the floor and straddled his waist, gently sliding the kimono off of the youkai's shoulders and running his hands over his soft skin, moaning happily. Sesshomaru didn't disappoint, no matter what it was. Whether it was just listening to him speak, touching him, or actually screwing him, he would somehow manage to please someone.

Sesshomaru screamed as the movement proceeded to tear his skin even further, and threw Naraku off again, this time onto the table, making him slide down it to the floor on the other side and hit the wall. He stood uneasily, wincing against the pain and trying to keep his balance as he glared at Naraku's still form.

"I…I did it…" he breathed, and smiled tiredly. Sesshomaru retied his hakama and proceeded to walk out of the dining hall. The moment he left, Naraku's eyes flashed open, an angry, bright blue emitting from them.

Senayalayasha had almost made it to the fortress, but not before something flew up from the trees and tried to take a chunk out of his chest. He flew up and looked around, growling. The something flew up again and grasped his ankle, biting down on it. He hissed and took a dive bomb down into the thick trees.

The beast let go of his foot and leapt back, growling and glaring at him. Senayalayasha glared right back at it and hissed. The thing ran at him in an attack and tackled him, but not before he was skewered by the demon's arm spikes.

"Tell me, who are you and what the hell do you want?" Senayalayasha hissed.

"I am Senomololii, and I am your executioner! Die, intruder to Naraku's lands!" growled the other demon.

"No way, you cannot be…you look like Sesshomaru, yet you smell like Naraku. You must be Naraku's offspring! I shall kill you first!"

"Hah, try it," said the being with both Sesshomaru's and Naraku's voices. Oh, he couldn't let himself fall for this demon's masquerading!

"Allow me to introduce you to a dear friend of mine…YOUR executioner the Vampire's Bloodlust! Hyaaaaa!" said Senayalayasha, leaping up to plunge his sword deep into Senomololii's chest…

Hello again, Luminaria here, your beloved authoress. I would like to say…WOW, seriously, like, WOW! My stats jumped a lot in just one day, I'm so shocked! And thank you for all your reviews, everyone, especially Mischifmaker for the cookies! Senayalayasha, Sesshomaru, Senomololii, and Naraku all thank you! For that, there'll be extra yaoi for everyone next chapter, and little Senayalayasha and Sesshomaru plushies!

Sesshomaru and Senomololii: I do?

Luminaria: Yes, now be nice and accept your gifts!

Senayalayasha: Oh, wow, like, YUM! I've never had a cookie before…this, this is like, this is HEAVEN! Oh, thank you so much, Mischifmaker! Oh, and its chocolate chip! Oh, yes! Oh…YUMMY! sounds like he's having sex

Luminaria: Senayalayasha, please, behave yourself!

Sesshomaru: is getting angered with the cookie Senayalayasha is eating

Luminaria: Okay, review please, and I think Sesshomaru wants some wine or something…Oh yeah, Senayalayasha requested some blood, if anyone would like to donate! Thank you all for your reviews and keep reading!


	8. The Great Sesshomaru Battle Part One

Old Lust Dies Hard

Luminaria

Chapter 8: The Great Sesshomaru Battle Part One

Senayalayasha's sword was caught, in midair, by Senomololii's bare hand. His eyes went wide for a split second before he was thrown away into a tree, cracking his vertebrae on the trunk of the tree. He landed with a moan and winced at he started to stand again. "S…s….shit…" he hissed, rubbing the back of his neck and raising his sword.

"I will kill you in a very slow, painful way, you impersonator…you will regret ever doing that…"

"Oh, and how will I?"

"I shall plunge my sword into your chest, tear off your head, and suck you dry of blood, you foolish demon…" said Senayalayasha. The demon laughed, the muscles in his chest flexing slightly.

"We shall find out, won't we?"

Senayalayasha growled. "Ah…ow…erm…Tunnels of Blood!" The Bloodlust vibrated and flew from his hand, going to spar with the demon. Senomololii, shocked, raised his arms to protect himself when the sword started to spin in a circle, the way the vampire-demon's outstretched hand indicated.

Senomololii, now starting to panic slightly, backed up just as a series of black vortexes opened before him, or, more like, it seemed that the sword was multiplying. Two, then four, then six, and finally eight Bloodlusts were flying around Senomololii, tearing his skin to shreds and making him scream as one plunged into his chest, two others into his back, and the rest whizzing past his skin, searing off his gorgeous silver hair to his ears in great, uneven clumps.

Senayalayasha walked forward, his hand now closed and the sword in Senomololii's chest was driven in deeper from some unknown force. "I win Sesshomaru imposter…" whispered Senayalayasha, grasping Senomololii's hair and pulling his head back roughly, making some of the demon's skin start to tear at the base of his throat. He whimpered slightly, but not enough for Senayalayasha's taste, as a thin line of blood started to run.

"Mmm-hmm…ah, yes…I love the way it looks on your skin, Senomololii…so vibrant on your pale skin, just waiting to be lapped up…" Senayalayasha purred, his demonic-looking eyes half-closed with an intoxicating look in them as he looked down at the liquid that was spilling. Senomololii started to choke slightly, rasping for breath as he reached up for the youkai's hands to try and pull them off.

Senayalayasha stared down at his neck for a moment more before forcing him backwards onto a tree and gripping his sword tightly as he shoved it deeper in. The youkai under him cried out and whimpered as the sword went clean through him into the trunk of the tree he was pinned to, blood pouring from the wounds and staining Senayalayasha's pale skin and the tree red.

"I cannot allow you to be tortured in this way any longer…you're making me starve for you…" said Senayalayasha, breathing heavily and leaning down, licking the blood from the base of Senomololii's neck. He shrieked as the vampire's fangs slid into the wound slightly, making it larger and tearing the skin away more.

"Mmmm…you taste so wonderful…how I would love to screw you, but you are not my mate-to-be…" Senayalayasha moaned, but a sadistic smile crept into his lovely lips and whispered six words: "So I will kill you now."

Senayalayasha clamped his teeth into the flesh where the wound had started and…

Sesshomaru ran down the hall to his room, ignoring the pain in his stomach. Once he made it, he threw open the doors and all but fell in, staggering as he got up from the blood loss. His skin was pale and his eyes were listless, but even as his strength started to falter, he somehow managed to close the doors and lock them as best as he could, knowing that Naraku could get in if he really wished to.

Once they were locked, he slid down them on his front, panting heavily as his body sank to the floor, his ear pressed to the stone door before him. Before long, he heard light, quick, angered footsteps. Naraku had woken up, and he wasn't bound to be too happy.

Too weak to move, Sesshomaru just sat there, waiting for him to come as his eyes started to close, blood continuing to pour from the wound. He heard the footsteps stop outside of his room, staring down the doors as if they would shrink away if he glared at them hard enough.

"Sesshomaru, open the door," he said softly, his already malicious voice tainted with severe loathing, as if already thinking of how he would deal with his disobedient lover.

"No…" Sesshomaru said, loud and strong enough for Naraku to hear that he was serious.

"I'm not willing to play games now. This is not the best time for them. Open the door."

"No, I won't…"

"Open the damn DOOR!"

"Damn it, Naraku! What is it with you and the ability of understanding NO!"

"Sesshomaru, don't try my patience…"

"Why not? What is worse that what you've already done to me?"

"Just open the door," Naraku hissed through clenched teeth.

"I won't open them; I refuse to let you invade me again!"

Naraku chuckled. "Invade you? Sesshomaru, I've invaded you more times than you can count, you just don't know it yet."

Sesshomaru froze, thinking. "…What do you mean?"

"Open the door and I'll tell you."

"No, tell me now, or never!"

"Oh, Sesshomaru, why do you have to be so _difficult_?" Naraku asked, growing seriously pissed off.

"Because, I am. Don't try to change it. It's one of my better qualities!"

Naraku growled and seemed to walk off. Sesshomaru sighed as a blast of miasma came barreling though the doors, cracking the doors and making them collapse in a heap on top of Sesshomaru, burying him in the rubble.

Naraku came floating in on the last wave of miasma, his jeweled kimono and hair flying behind him gently as he landed and looked at his handiwork. "Now, to punish you for you disobedience…"

Hello, Luminaria here. Chapter 8; hope you like it. But this is only the first half! Read and eat my cookies before you do anything else except review! (Please!) Anyway, what's going to happen next chapter? Hmm…

Sesshomaru: Why did that happen?

Luminaria: I dunno…just evil I guess…

Senayalayasha: --feeding off of Senomololii's body—

Luminaria and Sesshomaru: O.O

Luminaria: Uh…we'll see the after results next chapter…


	9. The Great Sesshomaru Battle Part Two

Old Lust Dies Hard

Luminaria

Chapter 9: The Great Sesshomaru Battle Part Two

Question from God of Insanity: Is the Aliens-like wound on Sesshomaru's stomach healing or what? You really didn't specify.

Answer: No. It'll be there until next mating season, or Naraku is finally defeated for good. Until then, Naraku can bring offspring forth from Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru lain on the floor, unmoving as Naraku unburied him and dragged him roughly from the pile of debris, throwing him on the floor and straddling his waist as the poison demon dipped his hand into the great wound on the inu youkai's stomach, as if reaching for some unseen object.

As Naraku reached up and under Sesshomaru's ribcage, the demon barely made a move, a cut on his temple bleeding freely and heavily. Naraku moved up and licked the wound of blood, then retracted his hand, looking at it. There was blood on it, but it was starting to thicken and coagulate, as if he had already died. Naraku looked at Sesshomaru's face as he flexed his hand idly; he wondered if this was all worth the effort. If Sesshomaru was dead, then where was the fun in punishing him?

Senayalayasha finished with his meal, a dead Senomololii on the ground whose body was stripped, blood mostly drained, head severed. He smirked as he stared down at it with his hating eyes, face drenched with the blood of his victim.

"I'll be on my way now…" he hissed, buttoning his black leather pants he had found lying around some distance from where he had rebooted. They really didn't cover much. (Luminaria: --Whistles--)

Senayalayasha turned his eyes skyward, then at the path before him. He could sense the fortress before him, only about ten miles, and no doubt Naraku would have the shield up. But if Naraku was doing something, then the shield would probably be pretty weak. He'd just have to try his luck.

Inuyasha was out walking in the woods for…whatever reason, when he sensed Naraku, and something similar to the poison youkai. But, hadn't someone destroyed him a long time ago? He must've resurrected somehow…

He put his hand on Tetsuseiga and ran off in the direction of his nose, thinking that Kagura or one of Naraku's other offspring might be around.

When he came into a clearing, he saw a dead body covered in blood and stripped of flesh, blood drained. He turned and saw a figure with long multi-colored hair, spikes down their arms, legs, and back, and a pair of black wings. The corpse smelled like Naraku, and the figure that was leaving the area smelled like his brother, two unknown scents, Naraku and… himself?

Inuyasha blinked. Oh ho, no way. He didn't remember having any kids at all. But, it had his dog ears and his silver hair…and his goddamn scent. He didn't recall Sesshomaru having any either.

"Hey, who are you? If you're one of Naraku's offspring why did you just kill your sibling?" Inuyasha asked. The figure's ears perked up and turned in his direction, as did the figure's body. It was a male, his body tall, lean and fit, his face hidden by long silver bangs, one of which having an emerald streak. Through one, he saw piercing golden eyes, similar to Sesshomaru's and three plum stripes on his cheeks and wrists. Blood stained the male's mouth and chin down his neck.

"I am Sesshomaru's fiancée; he got into a bit of trouble, so now I'm going to get him back from Naraku. I'm going to murder the bastard and make him wish he was never born. And I am NOT Naraku's offspring!" said the male heatedly.

"Fine, but what's your name?"

"Senayalayasha. Who might you be?"

"None of your beeswax, pal."

"I see, then I have no business with you. This very moment Naraku could be torturing Sesshomaru again. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go!" And with that, the youkai was gone. Inuyasha stared at the spot where the youkai was, and secretly thought him beautiful and wanted him for himself.

"Keh, what am I thinking? Sesshomaru has him, and that's that. Now, of to Naraku's fortress to destroy him once and for all!"

Naraku lifted Sesshomaru's lifeless legs and finished pulling off his jeweled hakama, smiling devilishly. He got up to get something when the window overlooking the deep ravine suddenly smashed in. He turned to see an outraged Senayalayasha standing on the broken glass with bare feet and Vampire's Bloodlust in hand.

"Why, what are you doing here?" asked Naraku, feigning surprise and looking really rather convincing.

"You know very well why I am here! Now, hand him over!"

Naraku laughed. "Not a chance. Besides, I think he's dead."

"You're lying. Sesshomaru needs a little more than a bonk on the head and something clawing its way out from his stomach to kill him."

"Then answer me this…Why is he lying on the floor motionless and his blood drying out?"

"Ever heard of a little something called exhaustion, Naraku? Dehydration?"

Naraku raised an eyebrow. "No, I cannot say that I have."

"Well, he's tired and he's as dry as a bone. No wonder he's dead!"

"So, you do believe me."

"Hah, not a chance! You're dying here, and your death will bring back my dearest! Hyaaaaaaah! Hell's Gate!"

Inuyasha was having difficulties. He couldn't break through the barrier, and he had clearly seen Senayalayasha jump right through it. So…why couldn't he? "Wind Scar!" He cried, over and over again, but the attack merely glanced off and away from the barrier.

Finally, growing tired, he gave up when he saw the shield flicker and vanish; shortly afterwards he heard the clanging of a sword against something. So, Naraku had his hands full. Yay! Inuyasha bounced through the remaining barrier and looked clueless over the ravine that he had to cross first. Not even Sesshomaru, a World Class jumper, couldn't jump over that, and there weren't any stones to help him out, either.

"Oh, how did that one guy do it then? Gow, why does it have to be so frustrating?!"

Hello, Luminaria here with an update! I do believe I sense another sequel coming, but who knows? looks up Well, I suppose God does, but I'm not asking. Anyway, here's those cookies, and here's ten bucks to each of you! Any questions regarding what Inuyasha asked Senayalayasha earlier will be answered next chapter by Naraku himself, but ask all the same and he'll answer them all.


	10. Please email me for further chapters bec...

Old Lust Dies Hard

Luminaria

Chapter 10: Please e-mail me for further chapters because of content.

Hello again. Luminaria here. I dunno how long this could be up, so you all might want to contact me at and request the rest or all of this including Imperfect Harmony in your subject or I'll delete them if I don't know who you are. Thank you, and here's your cake and cookies!

Also, please tell your friends about me and if they decide they like it, I may start doing request fics too, from R-NC/17 with yaoi, torture, and blood and gore. Thank you for your time.


End file.
